What He Said
by Houddy
Summary: This story has been incorporated into Cuddy's Choice. Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused, but you can check out Cuddy's Choice for the continuing saga of the HouseCuddy ship.


What He Said

House entered the hospital glancing furtively around. No sign of Dr. Cuddy. He gave a little sigh of relieve and hurried to his office, as much as a man with a cane and a leg infarction could hurry. After last night, he was in no mood to face Cuddy. Not this early in the morning.

He knew he would have to face Cuddy at some point, but in true House fashion, he was going to try to put it off as long as possible. He would need time to prepare. Cuddy was not a person one could approach unless one was fully prepared. She was the most thorough, efficient person he had ever met.

House sat behind his desk; legs propped comfortably on the corner of his desk, and whipped out a copy of People. It wasn't his favorite reading material, but he had liberated it from the clinic the day before, more to drive Cuddy crazy than for any burning desire to read it. But he had nothing better to do, and if Cuddy should pass by, it would drive her nuts.

Cuddy did not make an appearance that morning, though, at lunchtime, his good friend, Dr Wilson stopped buy with an irresistible invitation to the hot dog stand outside. It was a nice day, and the two men sat on the curb enjoying their hotdogs and sodas.

"So, Cuddy seems to be in a strange mood this morning." Wilson observed. He continued in a teasing tone, "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

House smiled sheepishly. It was his signature smile, and he used it most often when he was trying to get away with something. "Maybe", he said, taking another big bite of hotdog to avoid elaborating upon his answer.

"Come on House, you know you can tell me anything?"

"Really?" House had a puzzled look in his eye. "This morning I woke up with this strange feeling in my gut. I felt a sudden urge come over me, and I rushed to the bathroom. You will never believe…" he was quickly cut off.

"OK, maybe not anything, but I have to work with both of you, and talk to both of you…" again he was cut off.

"You have my deepest sympathy." House took another huge bite, a big smile on his hotdog eating face.

"I know you have been avoiding her all morning. She knows you've been avoiding her all morning." Wilson took a considerably smaller bite than that of his friend. "She told me why, and I just can't believe it." And with that, he got up.

"Wait," House jumped up after him, struggling a little as he rose, then leaning on his good leg and wincing. "You can't just walk away. What did she say to you?"

"I'd love to stay and chat, but this sudden urge just came over me…" He was cut off by a flying cane. He ran off into the hospital laughing, leaving Dr. House in his wake, a look of terror on his face.

PART 2

He spent the rest of the day hiding in his office. Not casually or subtly, but plain old hiding, dropping stuff behind his desk that took 20 minutes to pick up, looking through his filing cabinets, making sure the cabinet door blocked him from view.

Cuddy had him paged a couple of times, but he knew full well that she knew that he wouldn't answer. She was just doing it to mess with him. She even walked by his office several times, sometimes stopping right in front of his door to check her watch, or even looking to see if he was there. Again she was just messing with him. It was like a cat playing with a mouse before devouring it whole.

It was nearly time to go. Nothing more had happened with Cuddy. They hadn't spoken to one another all day. When House thought about it, it seemed to be some sort of record. They always managed to at least say hello every day. The more he thought about it, the more depressed he became.

That, of course, was when Dr. Cameron came in to ask him something. She had incredible timing, that girl. "Are you all right?" she asked, almost without thinking about it. If she had thought about it, she might have realized it was a waste of effort.

"What do you want?" was his response. Then he popped a couple of Vicodin. He felt that conversations with Cameron went better with a couple of his precious pills.

"I came across a case I thought might interest you." She held out a folder, which he snatched out of her hand, a bit more briskly than he had intended. She looked like she was afraid he was going to throw it back in her face. "The child is only 6 years old. He's been bed ridden for…." House could not hear her anymore.

Cameron's back was to the door. House, looking past her, saw Dr. Cuddy standing in the doorway. She was staring straight at him. Cameron continued to rattle off the ailments of the kid, while House ran through his head all the possible things he could say to get rid of her without raising her suspicions.

Cuddy tilted her head. He hated it when she did that. It was so hard to concentrate when she did that. She knew it drove him nuts. Her retribution was about to begin.

"Dr. House," she interrupted, "I need to speak to you."

Everyone in the hospital knew that tone of voice. Dr. Cuddy was uncommonly tolerant of Dr. House's antics, but when he'd gone too far, there was no mistaking the muted anger in her voice. Uh oh, though Cameron, I'd better get the hell out of here. "I was just leaving," she said quickly. She looked at House with that expression that said, I'd like to help you, but I would rather save myself. Then she left.

Dr. Cuddy didn't move until Cameron was gone. She simply stood, just inside the doorway, her hands crossed in front of her, one foot tapping lightly.

Once Dr. Cameron was well away, Cuddy gave a sly smile, which House returned with great relief. He still wasn't sure what she was up to, but he knew he wasn't in as much trouble as he (and Dr. Cameron) had thought. At least not yet.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Cuddy?" He tried his most sickeningly pleasant voice, knowing she wasn't buying it.

"I need to talk to you about last night," she said in a near whisper, approaching him quickly as she spoke.

"Well, if you are going to jump me right her in my office," he smirked, "might I remind you that all the walls are made of glass." He loved the look on her face. That one where she is trying so hard not to smile because she was trying to be mad at him.

Cuddy was nearly biting her tongue to keep from laughing. With the slightest hesitation she made her comeback, "I thought you liked an audience."

Now it was House trying to fight back a laugh. "I'd like to be your audience," he replied, looking her up and down. Yes, he'd gotten the final barb in. With no comeback, Cuddy returned to the subject. Score one for Dr. House!

"Well, as fun as this has been, I do have things to do. I just wanted to say…" she was interrupted. It was Dr. Chase.

"Oh," he said fumblingly, "I, um," he was never very eloquent when he was surprised. "Dr. House, I was just…I wanted to ask you why you had Forman perform that procedure this morning." He was beating around the bush, and House knew it.

Without a word, Cuddy headed out the door. "Wait," House called after her, but she kept going. She wasn't ready for this. She needed more time to regroup.

Dr. Chase cleared his throat, aware that House was not paying him any attention. "Dr. House, that was my patient, and you know that I am more qualified to perform that operation than Foreman." He sounded a bit like a wining child. House cringed.

"Your patient," House said with great surprise in his voice. "I thought he was MY patient. You work for me Dr. Chase, don't forget that. When I want you to perform an operation I will ask you, and when I want Dr. Foreman to perform one, I will ask him. Is that clear, or should I write it on a sticky and stick it to your pretty little forehead?" House was on edge. He was dying to hear what Cuddy was going to say, and this idiot comes in whining like a brat whose candy got stolen by the class bully.

"It's because you don't trust me." Chase was oblivious to all that was going on in House's complex mind. "What do I have to do to get you to trust me again?"

House looked puzzled. "What made you think I ever trusted you in the first place?" It was a genuine question. House really wanted an answer. Getting no answer from the somewhat stunned Chase, House continued; "Have you finished that research I asked you to do?"

"No," Chase said resignedly, and headed out the door in defeat.

House was in a bad mood the rest of the day, not that anyone could really tell. He pretty much locked himself in his office, hoping no one would come looking for him. He was deeply disappointed.

The first person to visit him that afternoon was Foreman. He wanted to know what had happened to Chase, because the latter had left the hospital and wasn't answering his pages. The next person was Wilson. He could tell something was really bothering House and decided to save his teasing for another time. Then came Cameron. She was still pressuring him about the case she had brought to him. Was he interested? He blew her off as best he could.

It was finally time to go home. He left the hospital, going out of his way to pass Cuddy's office, but she wasn't there. Damn, he thought, was she going to make him wait until tomorrow? Why was she torturing him like this? Just yell at me, and get it over with, he thought. But Cuddy wasn't about to let him off that easy and he knew it.

He walked toward his car when he noticed someone standing beside it. It was Dr. Cuddy. He sped up a little, not so much that she would notice, but enough to get to the car faster, and therefore get this over with sooner.

"Hello Dr. House," she said, again with the head tilt. She was driving him mad.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy", he replied noncommittally, fumbling with the key in the lock. "Need a lift?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes," was her reply, and without further words, they both got in. "Nice car," she said, after they had started off on their way.

"Thanks," he answered. If she was going to pretend everything was normal, so was he.

"I should probably make you return it. It isn't hospital policy to take bribes for helping our patients you know."

"You do and I will hurt you." It was all he could think of at the moment, and he was quite disappointed with himself for the lame comeback.

"It wouldn't be the first time." As soon as she said it, she wished she could have taken it back. The look on his face was heartbreaking. He looked like a puppy that'd just been kicked.

She felt awful. "I shouldn't have said that. It was out of line."

"It was the truth." This was getting way too heavy for him. He sought desperately for a new subject. This was the best he could think of. "Do you know what I had to do to get Cameron to come back?"

"No"

"She made me take her on a date." He smiled sheepishly. Cuddy laughed. He was relieved to hear her laugh.

"A date? You? That girl needs some mental help." Cuddy was laughing in disbelief. "She really likes you," she switched into a bad valley girl impression, "like, likes you likes you?" With one hand she flipped her hair and gazed at him vacantly. He laughed.

"It's not that hard to believe. If memory serves, there was once a young girl named Lisa who found me quite attractive." He was having a hard time concentrating on driving.

"Yeah, then you went and broke my heart."

"I'm a heartbreaker, what can I say?" It had been so long ago that they could easily joke about it. Lisa Cuddy was only 15 years old. She was mesmerized by the young intern who attended to her dying mother. It was little more than a teenage crush. What it was now, they both refused to talk about, but that flame never really did die.

"Don't flatter yourself. I got over you when David Cassidy entered my life."

Out of no where came the dulcet tones of Dr House singing I Think I Love You. Cuddy burst out laughing. She was shocked that he even knew that song. Of course he was making up most of the lyrics as he went along.

The serenade ended when they pulled up in front of a small English pub. It was House's favorite place to eat. They had the best Shepard's pie on the eastern seaboard.

Cuddy didn't wait for him to open her door. "You didn't take Cameron here did you? This is no place for a romantic dinner."

"Of course not. This is OUR place." He looked at her all doe eyed and innocent.

"Lucky me," replied Cuddy, rolling her eyes.

As they walked in the front door, they were greeted like members of the cast of Cheers. "Ah, the good doctors," said the proprietor, in a thick cockney accent. "Good to see you again."

"Our usual table please," said House, sounding rather self important.

"No Dr Wilson today?" asked the proprietor.

"He has marital duties to attend to" House said with a wink and a nudge.

"Ah, yes," chuckled the proprietor. "A romantic dinner for two then?"

"I don't know what they are planning to do." House said, knowing that wasn't what the man meant.

"Yes, yes, of course," the old man played along.

Finally the good doctors were situated in a cozy table in the corner of the room, with a clear view of the TV set that hung above the bar, but far from the noise of the crowded bar area.

"What's the score?" House asked the waitress as she approached with their usual drinks. Scotch for Dr. House, gin and tonic for Dr. Cuddy.

"There was a rain delay, so the game is just started. No score yet."

"Great!" House sounded like a little boy, "We can watch the whole game, Cuddy!"

"Fine," she said, sounding less excited than she actually was. She loved watching baseball with House. He got as excited about it as she did, and didn't mind her acting like a crazed fan. Most of the guys she went out with were more interested in playing golf or betting on football than on watching baseball. She'd been a Mets fan ever since she was a child. Her father had season tickets, and he'd hoped to share them with his son one day, but getting only girls, decided to share his passion with his youngest daughter.

Any issues between them had been forgotten as they sat watching the Mets beat the Cubs 8-0. House enjoyed his Shepard's Pie while Cuddy went with her usual fish and chips. House flirted mercilessly with the waitress, Judy, and she kept the drinks coming.

When Dr Cuddy finally went to the bathroom, House whipped out his mobile and called Dr. Wilson. It was past dinner time, and Wilson was probably reading the paper or something equally dull and domestic.

Mrs. Wilson answered, and House made quick apologies. He had to speak to Dr. Wilson urgently. It was hospital business. Julie hated interruptions at home, but she knew it was the lot of a doctor's wife. She passed the phone on to her husband.

"Wilson, it's House," House whispered into the phone, like he was about to get caught.

"Yeah, I know. Julie told me. What happened?" As usual, good natured Dr. Wilson actually thought it might be hospital business.

"Cuddy hasn't attacked yet. It's driving me nuts. What did she tell you?"

"That's what you called me for?" Wilson sounded exasperated, but not really surprised. "I don't know what's going on." He paused, listening to the noise in the background. "Where are you?"

"I'm down at the Dog & Pony."

"Good luck." And with that, Dr. Wilson hung up on his best friend. He didn't have to ask. He knew Cuddy was there too. He also knew that they were playing with fire and he wanted to stay as far out of it as possible.

Cuddy came back soon after House put away his phone. The game was over, but neither of them was ready to go home. Cuddy still had to speak her piece, and House would not rest until he heard it.

It would have to wait, however, as instead of sitting down, she put on her coat. "Time to go?" House asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "I paid the bill, so whenever you are ready."

"I hate when you do that." Every time they went out together it was a race to see who could pay the bill first. They were always trying to one up each other. He had to tip his hat to Cuddy, this time.

House and Cuddy walked out into the quite night. It was unseasonable warm for the time year. May days could get quite warm, but the nights were usually much cooler than this one was. House decided to put the top down on his shiny new Mustang. It was only new to him, a gift from a mobster he saved. It was a classic red 65 Mustang. The car of many teenage boys dreams. House loved it. Cuddy was reluctantly impressed as well.

Cuddy's house was only a few blocks away. It was actually quite close to the hospital. But House was not going to let her go home until they talked about what he'd said to her the previous night. Instead of heading off to her house, he headed to Carnegie Lake. Cuddy sat beside him, silent.

When they finally reached the lookout point, which offered a beautiful view of the lake, House turned off the car, and sat quiet for a moment. He had really hopped she would bring up the subject. She could be stubborn when she wanted to. Finally he couldn't take it any more. "Cuddy," he hesitated, uncertain where to go next.

"Look, House, last night never happened, OK?" She was hoping he would agree. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Just make your jokes and get it over with." House couldn't take it anymore. He was at his breaking point.

"I'm not going to make fun of you." A light went off in her head. "Is that why you've been avoiding me? You think I would…" she couldn't finish. She didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to think." He so longed to ask her, but he couldn't. When Cameron had come to him and asked him if he liked her, he had lost some of the respect he had for her. He wouldn't be that pathetic. He couldn't. Though he now realized how hard it must have been for Cameron to come to him like that.

"House," Cuddy paused, looking away. She took a deep breath. She tried again. "I..." another deep breath and she started twisting her hair around her fingers, something she always did when she was nervous.

She wanted to say it, she wished she had said it last night, but for some reason she was having trouble. "You know how I feel about you." It was both a statement and a question, full of doubt and hope.

"Yeah, but you didn't say it." He felt like a little kid. It had been a long time since he had said those words to anyone, and though he and Cuddy were in a sort of relationship for a while now, it was more of a friends with benefits kind of thing, nothing serious. Had he ruined everything by blurting out those dreaded words?

He couldn't take this anymore. "Oh, forget I said anything. I didn't mean it. You were naked, your breasts were hanging in my face, what was I going to say."

He was trying to make a joke out of the whole matter. He didn't want something like this to ruin their friendship.

She smirked slightly and let out a little placating laugh. She appreciated his attempt to lighten the mood. She reached in and started to kiss him, but he pulled away and she knew it was now or never.

"House, I love you!" She was surprised at how easily it slipped past her lips. She meant it, she always knew she felt that way. Why had it been so hard to say? Then she remembered, House wasn't the easiest man to get close to.

"Duh!" was his intelligent response. They both laughed.

"You bastard," she said between kisses.


End file.
